


When it's My Turn (We Won't Be Like That)

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Bruce and Thor being a super gross couple and smiling at each other constantly and flirting all the time and kissing every 0.2 seconds and Tony’s just like “well when I’m in a relationship we won’t be like that”And then he meets Stephen and he was right, they’re not like that.They’re worse.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	When it's My Turn (We Won't Be Like That)

“God they’re disgusting,” Tony said, gesturing to Bruce and Thor across the room, Bruce in Thor’s lap and their faces mere inches apart as they made each other blush. 

When he noticed Natasha glaring at him hard enough to kill, he held up his hands in surrender.   
  
“I don’t mean it as a bad thing,” he explained. “I’m happy for Bruce, he’s a close friend. Trust me, no one is happier about his relationship than me, except for maybe you. He deserves it.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “All I’m saying,” he concluded, “Is that when I’m in a relationship, we won’t be like that.”

“Like what?” Nat asked with a teasing smile. 

“Like  _ that _ .” Tony pointed to where Thor was tucking some of Bruce’s hair behind his ear, before taking the doctor’s face in his hands and kissing him like they weren’t in a room full of people. 

Nat swatted Tony’s arm. “Oh come on. I think it’s sweet.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t take you for the romantic type.”

Natasha smirked. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” 

Thor and Bruce were now full-on making out, and Tony made a noise of disgust. “Just never let me and my future partner turn into those two.” 

*****

“I love you Tony,” Stephen told him softly, resting their foreheads together. 

Tony was seated in his boyfriend’s lap, the rest of the party that was going on around them completely out of mind as Stephen looked at him like he was the world. 

“You’re beautiful,” the wizard continued, and Tony felt himself blush up to his ears. 

“Stephen.....” 

“I mean it.” He took Tony’s hand in his own and kissed the back of it. “There is nothing I’d rather do than simply admire you all day.” 

Tony looped his arms around Stephen’s neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. “I can’t believe I thought I was happy before I met you,” he said as Stephen kissed him again and again. “You are my happiness Stephen.” 

Stephen blushed hard, hiding his face in Tony’s shoulder. 

“No, no, no,” Tony laughed, “Get back here.” He lifted Stephen’s head up and gave him a kiss, both men giggling as their lips met. 

“I’m so lucky you’re mine,” Tony said when the kiss ended. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Stephen kissed Tony’s nose. “You took the words right out of my mouth.” 

Tony was beaming from ear-to-ear. “Kiss me.” He ran his fingers through the grey hair around Stephen’s temples. “Kiss me and don’t stop.” 

“Anything for you,” Stephen replied before giving his boyfriend exactly what he wanted. 

Over at the bar, Steve made a face. “God they’re disgusting.” 

“Who’s disgusting?” asked Natasha, sliding into the seat beside him.

Steve gestured to where Tony was sitting in Stephen’s lap, their tongues down each other’s throats. “Those two.” He took a long swig of his drink. “All I’m saying is that when I’m in a relationship, we won’t be like that.”

Natasha laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

“What’s so funny?” 

Nat shook her head. “Nothing, nothing. This conversation just feels very familiar.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

Nat smiled like she was in on a secret Steve didn’t know about. “All I’m going to say is you might not feel the same way when it’s your turn.” She snickered. “And with the way you pine after that Bucky friend of yours, I have a feeling it’ll be your turn next.”

Steve went bright red. “ _ Natasha _ !” 


End file.
